Treasure Island
by Depths Deeper Than Delphi
Summary: Percy, along with his two life-long friends, and one life-long enemy, spend their summer vacation on Percy's mysterious newly inherited island. While they expected adventure, they did not expect intruders, and they certainly did not expect the treasure to be real. Mortal AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.**

The shrill ringing of the Goode High-School bell rang out across the expansive campus, heralding on a much needed holiday. There was a steady stream of students rushing out of the main entrance, down the sloping steps, and towards their freedom, and away from the looming four storey building.

Among the torrent of excited adolescents was Percy Jackson.

He pushed and shoved his way towards the red double-doors, his raven-black hair being pushed from side to side as he continued onwards. Once he exited the building, he breathed an audible sigh of relief; ten weeks of hell has now been replaced with many weeks of relaxation and fun.

His emerald-green eyes scanned the crowds of students and parents until they finally saw what he was searching for; his best friends in the world. Thalia and Grover were leaning against a tree nestled against the black-iron fence that separated Goode from the rest of the world.

"Thals, Grover!" he yelled in an attempt to be heard over the deafening roar of excited teens, but to no avail.

Once he had broken free from the crowd, he sprinted over to the wooden picnic bench and dumped his bag next to it, causing Thalia's eyes to shift up from her phone. Her bright blue eyes bore into Percy's soul as she raised her eyebrow, amused by her cousin's antics.

"Someones excited," she murmured.

"What are you guys doing for the holidays?" inquired Percy, only to be met with a chorus of "nothing", causing him to pout childishly.

"Well," he continued, "how about we go back to my place and have some of mom's blue chocolate-chip cookies?"

At the mention of food, Grover's head shot up, and before Thalia could even comprehend what Percy had asked, Grover exclaimed "Sally's famous blue chocolate chip cookies? Of course!" enthusiastically. "Thalia, please tell me you're coming too," he bleated.

"I've got no other ideas," she muttered before taking out her earbuds and stuffing them in her black jeans pocket.

"Well, shall we go?" Percy asked innocently, leading the charge towards his small apartment.

* * *

"Mom! Thalia and Grover are here!" called Percy, only to be shushed by his mother.

"Perseus Jackson, how many times do I have to tell you not to yell in the house?" chided Sally in a motherly tone. After one final disapproving glare at her son, her gaze shifted to Thalia and Grover. "Thalia, Grover, its good to see you both, and my how you've both grown!" she exclaimed. "Come in, come in, I'll go get you some cookies."

"Thanks, Ms Jackson," both teenagers replied, only to be scolded like Percy.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sally?" she sighed.

Grover remained still and silent, but Thalia just shrugged her shoulders and waltzed into the small apartment, dumping her bag by the shoe rack. She and Grover then proceeded to follow Percy through the minuscule living room to the kitchen.

As the three teenagers pulled out stools and sat down at the kitchen counter, Sally grabbed the blue Tupperware container that was by the sink and peeled off the lid, releasing the mouth-watering aroma of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Percy, dear," vocalised Sally as the adolescents began to dig into the cookies like a pack of wolves, "You know how I got a call a few days ago from a lawyers office?"

Percy nodded his head, knowing better than to answer his mother with a mouth full of food.

"Well, earlier today an older gentleman stopped by, and he said that my parents were one of his clients," she continued, looking half excited, half apprehensive. "It turns out that my family has owned an Island not far off the coast for countless generations, and that it is now mine!"

Percy dropped the cookie he was eating and stared at his mother. "Wait… so you own an actual _island_?" he enquired, his voiced laced with childish excitement.

"Yes honey, and that gave me an idea," answered Sally matter-of-factly. "Thalia, Grover, do you two have anything planned for these holidays?" she questioned.

"I wish," Thalia cried, throwing up her hands for dramatic effect.

"I've got nothing," answered Grover.

At hearing those answers, Sally's face lit up with a dazzling smile. "How would you three like a spend some of the holidays on the island?" she asked.

All three yelled yes, with Sally chuckling to herself at their apparent lack of volume control.

"Of course Thalia and Grover, you two have to ask your parents," she continued, "but I'm sure they'd love for you to get out of the house for a bit.

"Dad wouldn't even notice I'm gone," muttered Thalia softly so that only Percy and Grover could hear.

"If your parents do say yes, you'll need to make sure that you bring warm clothes, flashlights, batteries-" Sally continued listing various essential items, writing them all down on a piece of scrap paper, humming as she did so. "I'll be able to handle the food and water and transportation of course," she added.

After she finished with the list, she made Thalia and Grover both take a picture of it so that they could show their parents.

"And hopefully we should be able to leave by tomorrow morning, but of course I'll get Percy to send you more details," she added helpfully.

Seeing that the boys had finished their cookies, she told them to put their plates in the kitchen. "Oh and also," she stated, "Percy and Grover, I'm going to need you to go down to the store and get some chocolate chips. There's some money on the table by the door!"

"But mom" whined Percy, "how come Thalia doesn't have to go?", only to receive a glare from his mother and a firm retort. "Thalia and I have to have a word, and hurry up; I don't have all day."

At that, Percy and Grover shuffled towards the door, grabbed the loose change on the table, and opened the door and exited the apartment.

"So… what did you want to talk with me about?" inquired Thalia, her voice quivering slightly. While she was the toughest person at Goode, Sally looked past this and treated her as a daughter, making Thalia feel vulnerable and weak. She wasn't used to maternal affection.

"I just thought that it would be nice for you to bring along another girl to the island, I was thinking Annabeth. I haven't seen her in _years_ ," she said.

"No offence, but that would be a terrible idea Ms Jacks- Sally," Thalia corrected herself, "Percy and Annabeth _hate_ each other."

"And this trip would be a great opportunity for them to rekindle their friendship and get over their petty grudges," she replied sternly.

"Well, I'll ask her," Thalia continued, "but I don't know whether she'll be able to come, her parents are _very_ strict."

Sally smiled slightly and replied, "don't worry about her parents, I'll give them a call tonight and try to persuade them to let her come."

Looking at her watch, Thalia cursed under her breath realising that she was supposed to be home for dinner 5 minutes ago, and muttered a good-bye to Sally, before darting out the door and down the stairs.

 **Authors Note: I should be able to update this story quickly and regularly, and most likely finish it, because unlike my others I have a plan for all the chapters so I won't get Writer's block. Also, the plot is mostly from the book 'The Famous Five- Five on a Treasure Island'.**

 **Anyways, I would really appreciate reviews, especially advice on how to improve my writing, and especially in regards to making conversations flow better and writing scenes with multiple characters in them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

The looming grey clouds blanketed the sky above Montauk, shrouding the deep orange streaks illuminating the early-morning sky. The red and white striped lighthouse stood tall and defiant above the thick mist that descended only moments before, its beam extending far out to sea.

Despite the dreary weather and the numbing cold, Percy dutifully dragged the brown boxes of canned food from the narrow and aged pier onto the old fishing boat bobbing gently in the maliciously calm seas.

"Come on Percy! There's only a few more to go!" shouted Sally merrily, having to raise her voice to be heard above the whistling winds that blew in from the vast ocean.

"Easy for you to say…" Percy muttered softly.

"What was that?" Sally retorted in a stern motherly tone. "Perseus Jackson did you answer back to me?" she scolded, her voice laced with an almost invisible amusement.

Percy didn't respond, knowing he wouldn't be able to win this argument. He merely put his head down and pulled up the dark-blue collar of his rain-jacket; hiding part of his face.

As Percy hefted the final box of food onto the 40ft vessel, both he and Sally turned their heads towards the road that ran up to the lighthouse and past the start of the narrow trail that headed towards the pier.

Above the rocky banks, he saw sleek SUV trundling down the road before coming to a halt where the trail started. Out of the glossy grey car came a tall and lean man that Percy assumed to be in his early fifties, with blonde hair and a tweed jacket, followed by two girls, one of which he recognised to be his cousin, Thalia.

He squinted his eyes to see who the other girl was. All he could make out was bright blonde princess curls, and after a few moments, he realised who it was.

"Mom," started Percy cautiously, his voice monotone and emotionless. "Please tell me that isn't who I think it is."

"Yes, that is Annabeth." Sally calmly replied.

"Is she coming to the island? Who in their right mind would invite her? Don't you know how much she hates me?" Percy questioned in quick succession, his nerves finally catching up to him.

" _I_ invited her to come to the Island with you, Thalia, and Grover because you too used to be such good friends. And I doubt she hates you; you just need to show her that you want to be friends with her." Sally asserted forcefully.

"Well maybe I don't want to be friends with her," Percy hissed in response, only to receive a sharp and disappointed glare from his mother, her light blue eyes and creased brow pleading with him to just listen to her.

Percy quietly scoffed and made a hasty retreat into the cabin of the boat, making an effort to slam the door behind him.

Sally gazed at the peeling white paint of the cabin and through one of the small windows at her son and sighed. 'Why must he be so difficult?' she wondered, only to turn back around once she heard Thalia's boisterous greeting.

"SALLY!" she hollered, confusing Sally in the process. Thalia's personality was so unpredictable she never knew what Thalia would do next, but nevertheless she smiled and greeted Thalia warmly.

"Ah Frederick, its so nice to see you," she announced, before holding out her hand and entering into a gentle handshake.

"It's nice to see you too Sally. Its been years," he responded. As he stood there, Sally observed his face; stress was evident, however, he appeared to be doing much better than the last time they had seen each other and talked.

Turning away from Frederick, she then faced Annabeth. "Annabeth, its been so long!" she exclaimed, before engulfing her in a hug, much to the surprise of both Annabeth and her father. "You've grown so much since I've last seen you!" she continued, overwhelming Annabeth with other observations.

Finally, after a few minutes of Sally continually talking to her and holding onto her hands tenderly, Annabeth finally mustered up the courage to greet Sally.

"Hi Ms Jackson," she murmured timidly. Annabeth, while reserved, wasn't usually shy or timid, but seeing Sally overwhelmed her. She couldn't place what about Sally made her feel this way, but deep down she knew; Sally was like a mother to her.

Sally knocked her out of her musings by scolding her in a friendly manner, "Just call me Sally dear, I'm noted enough to be 'Ms Jackson'."

Annabeth nodded her head and quickly hugged her father and motioned for him to leave.

As he was leaving, she picked up her heavy backpack, grunting under the effort. 'How much did I pack in this' she wondered. Once she had finally shifted her backpack onto her back, Sally went over the checklist of items she told Annabeth to bring, ensuring that Annabeth had packed everything she needed.

After she was satisfied, she ushered both Annabeth and Thalia over to the boat where they could put down their heavy backpacks.

Once the two girls got to the weathered black-hulled boat, a burly man wearing a classic fisherman's attire, with the addition of a captain's hat with a golden anchor embossed on the front hopped out of the boat to greet them.

"You too get aboard and head inside the cabin. I'll be putting your bags aboard," the captain declared in a thick New York accent.

Thalia looked as if she wanted to argue with the man, Annabeth nudged her with her shoulder discretely, as if saying 'Its not worth the risk'. Without a doubt, the girls were intimidated by the boat captain.

As Annabeth and Thalia strode across the deck towards the cabin, they heard a faint bleating sound coming from inland.

As the looked at the pier, they saw Grover hobbling along with a heavy backpack yelling "I'm here. I'm here" repeatedly, causing them to grin.

Before long, the crashing of the waves and quacking of sea-gulls was once again drowned out by another voice, but this time one belonging to Sally.

"Percy!" she cried, followed by a short pause as she waited for her son to come out of the cabin. After a few moments, Percy hadn't come out yet, causing Sally to yell even louder, "PERC-"

"WHAT?" Percy shouted back as he stormed out of the cabin, ignoring the two girls, and leaping onto the dark wood of the pier.

"Percy…" his mom warned.

"Sorry mom," he muttered.

Content with his apology, she addressed Percy again. "Percy, I need you to help Grover get his backpack onto the boat."

"Do I have to?" he whined childishly, before being silenced by her threatening glare.

As per his instructions, Percy sauntered over to his waiting friend. Grover was wearing a dark green rain-jacket and a pair of khaki pants and looked cold and uncomfortable.

"You look like you're in pain, man!" Percy called out.

"Ya think?" deadpanned Grover.

"I thought you liked nature Grover," Percy teased.

Grover rolled his eyes in exasperation at his friend's childish antics. "Well yeah, but I prefer to admire its beauty from somewhere that's not cold and wet; like inside."

Once Percy had hefted the heavy backpack onto his broad shoulders, he and Grover slowly made their way to the awaiting boat.

Just before they hopped on, Sally ran over to Percy yelling, "Don't you forget to say goodbye young man!", before promptly throwing her arms around him causing Grover's backpack to fall onto the damp wood with a thump that was ignored by both Jackson's.

"Bye mom," Percy murmured to his mother. He towered over her small form, with her head only reaching up to his shoulders, but despite that he was still her little boy.

"I'm going to miss you, Percy," she snivelled softly.

"Don't cry mom, I won't be gone too long," he reassured, not wanting to see the best woman in the world to cry because of him.

Percy then wriggled out of her firm embrace and leaned down, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye mom," he repeated, grabbing Grover's bag and walking off to the boat.

Once he was on the old vessel and had dumped Grover's bag in the cabin with all the others, Sally called out to him one last time. "Be safe sweetie! Stay out of trouble!"

"Yes mom…" he called out.

"And no funny business young man, I'm not old enough to be a grandmother," she warned sternly.

"Mom!" Percy cried in horror. "You're embarrassing me," he hissed under his breath so that only she could hear him, but Sally simply smiled at him and waved gently.

After Percy got back into the small cabin, the captain rushed outside to untie the mooring ropes, and before long he was backing in the cabin pulling a lever, causing the engine to splutter to life.

As the boat pulled away from the narrow pier, Sally waved one last time and shouted "I love you Percy!", however, the roar of the old engine drowned out her voice.


	3. Announcement

While not a real chapter, this 'chapter' serves as a bit of an update for the story and what will happen from here on.

Geographic realism is becoming a far bigger issue than I anticipated, as well as a few other plot points. And since they are all integral parts of the plot, I'll be putting this story on a hiatus indefinitely, or until I get the motivation to make the needed changes (which as can be seen by all but one of my stories being unfinished, will probably be a long time) to the storyline and my plan.

Sorry about that. I'll try my best to ensure that these problems don't persist in future stories.


End file.
